Siéntate conmigo
by angelmex
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde de la graduación y Uraraka tiene que pasar la difícil etapa de la menopausia, dos hijos adolescentes incontrolables, las secuelas de un divorcio y una vida romántica dedicada a la casa y el trabajo hasta que se encuentra con un ex-compañero de la academia en una cafetería, un maduro y templado Bakugou. Ambos tienen mucho qué compartir. fluff Kacchako!
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Siéntate conmigo**

Capítulo 1 de 3 [¡Aquí!]

…

Era una cálida tarde en la capital, el viento otoñal calaba las mejillas y los manos de quien se atreviera a salir de casa sin un atuendo para cubrir el fresco del viernes. Templado y con el sol aún asomándose por las montañas, cubriendo de amarillo la carretera y el horizonte, dicha escena no podía poner más melancólica a una Uraraka Ochaco que conducía una vieja minivan que había pertenecido a sus padres unos años atrás. Miraba en una triste ensoñación como los rayos de luz otoñales se movían en el camino por las sombras de los muros de contención. Suspiró con cierto pesar, que rápido pasan los meses, los días y las horas.

Sólo hace unas horas se había levantado para preparar el desayuno para su pequeña familia, había conducido a sus hijos a la escuela y después conducido a su trabajo. Hace años había dejado la licencia de héroe, nunca más buscó renovarla ni mucho menos entrar en agencias que la explotaban tanto laboral como comercialmente. Su tonta idea de ser héroe para ganar dinero había sido un sueño ridículo. Ya lo podía decir sin vergüenza, como mujer de 47 años, sus errores la habían formado y enseñado. Era una trabajadora incansable como sus padres. El dinero ya no era la cuestión, era el deseo más puro de un padre de querer darle a sus hijos un techo seguro, buena comida, estudios, consentirlos y sobre todo, estar allí para darles amor.

Sonrió con tristeza, las cosas nunca salían como uno quiere, pero aún a su edad hacía todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían o hasta más, dar el plus ultra.

Fuera de su letargo, Uraraka tomó con fuerza el volante y pisó el acelerador. Sus hijos salían de sus clubes escolares en media hora. No se permitía llegar tarde, amaba ver a sus dos vástagos salir con el uniforme y escuchar el cómo les había ido en las prácticas o escuela.

Como tradición, ella salía a las 4:15 de su servicio en el departamento de Rescate en caso de Siniestros y desastres naturales. Sí, ahora era una empleada del gobierno, con horas estrictas de entrada y salida, protocolos, juntas y capacitación obligatorias, vacaciones pagadas, bonos, seguro médico tanto para ella y sus hijos así como un seguro de defunción. Vaya, un trabajo estable. Después del trabajo, cogía su minivan y conducía por media hora a la cafetería más cercano de la escuela de sus hijos. Ellos le habían pedido que no los esperara en la entrada, ya saben, por vergüenza de que sus amiguitos vieran que iban por ellos como niños pequeños, así que Uraraka accedió esperarlos en una cafetería a unas tres cuadras del plantel educativo mientras tomaba un café irlandés.

Una vez que llegó, estacionó el coche, tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta con su cadera. Era el momento que más esperaba del día. Disfrutar en calma un café y después comer un aperitivo con sus hijos ahí, contándole nimiedades adolescentes por media hora hasta llevarlos a uno a sus clases particulares mientras que a la otra a sus cursos de karate. Ella iba a casa, cocinaba la cena e iba por ellos para cenar, hacer el aseo y mandarlos a hacer la tarea para después mandarlos a bañar y después a dormir. Una rutina que aprendió amar.

Caminó lento y empujo la puerta de la entrada, el tintineo de las campanas avisó de su entrada a los trabajadores del local que ya la conocían y le sonrieron con educación. Atravesó todo el local para sentarse en una mesita en medio, dejó caer el bolso en la silla cercana y se sentó con cansancio. Ser madre y rescatista era cansado como los cojones. Exhaló elevando sus pequeñas cejas. De seguro se veía fatal, por culpa de su hija menor había salido al trabajo sin maquillaje. A la pequeña se le había olvidado qué día debía llevar bento y Uraraka no estaba lista para preparar algo tan temprano. Tomó de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se miró con tristeza, los años no pasaban en vano, las arrugas y las canas empezaban a aparecer, aunque, sonrió coqueta, los años la habían vuelto una mujer muy atractiva.

Tener dos hijos habían ensanchado sus caderas y sus senos crecieron de tamaño, nunca fue una mujer esbelta pero mantenía una cintura que contrastaba con sus caderas, y además, aún se ejercitaba así que los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se habían hecho más robustos. Se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo, además, el cabello corto le favorecía para resaltar sus ojos y mejillas.

Oh diablos, se sentía guapa aun sin maquillaje.

¿Por qué no tenía novio? Siempre se lo preguntaba pero en cuestión de segundos encontraba la respuesta: No tenía tiempo y sus amados diablitos habían ahuyentado a todos sus prospectos. Esos desgraciados. Era una mujer y necesita un hombre que mínimo la mime u otra cosa...

Río con picardía, esos años de aventuras y amoríos se habían acabado. Ahora sólo necesitaba dedicarse al 100% de sus hijos y trabajo. La campana sonó, y por reflejo dirigió su mirada hacia el nuevo cliente, iba a volver su vista al espejo cuando unos cabellos color trigo y ojos escarlata la miraron de reojo.

Dejó escapar una genuina exclamación de sorpresa. Era Bakugou Katsuki, el héroe número 1 de la temporada, su ex-compañero.

Uraraka al momento de percatarse de ello guardó silencio y levantó su mano ligeramente, haciéndole señas de que se viniera a sentar con ella. Nunca fueron amigos ni colegas, pero siempre se habían tenido un mutuo respeto y ya eran muy grandes como para no atreverse a invitar a un conocido a sentarse. No pudo evitar imaginarse haciendo eso de joven, o él la ignoraría o ella simplemente lo dejaría pasar, dejándole tranquilo. Qué inmaduro.

Bakugou, al ver su señal, bajó más su gorra negra cubriendo sus cabellos, no quería llamar la atención y traer molestos fans. Además, para despistar, Bakugou optaba siempre ir con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones oscuros y botas industriales cuando salía a la calle en sus días de descanso. Un motociclista rudo, maduro y cascarrabias.

Se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Uraraka, cogió una silla y se sentó de golpe enfrente de ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él también estaba sorprendido y, siendo sincero, ya era alguien mayor como para rechazar una invitación así. Si bien no había ganado tacto con el pasar de los años, sí había desarrollado un sentido agudo de cordialidad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Como saludo Uraraka sonrió suavemente, Bakugou elevó una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado, respondiendo relajando sus brazos para tomar el menú de la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó el rubio, sin apartar la vista del menú. —¿Me recomiendas el expresso?

—El moka de aquí es muy bueno. Pero el doble expresso va más contigo. —respondió Uraraka.

—Entonces tomo el moka, me gusta tomar sólo mejor. —dijo llevando su vista a Uraraka quien llevó su mano al aire para llamar a la mesera que tomó sus ordenes.

—¿Un café irlandés? Pensé que tomarías más un macchiato, va más contigo. —dijo con argucia.

—No, Bakugou, a esta edad lo único que mi cuerpo pide es alcohol y cafeína. —al terminar comenzó a reírse por debajo, Bakugou se le unió con un "también". Lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad, extrañamente feliz de encontrarse con un viejo rostro.

—¿Siempre vienes a este cafetería? —inició Bakugou, algo que años atrás la hubiera sorprendido pero hoy era lo más normal. Bakugou también maduró, lo podía ver en aquellos ojos escarlatas, ya no irradiaban furia y ambición, ahora eran unos ojos fuertes y templados.

—Sí, de lunes a viernes d de la tarde, por si quieres que te recomiende lo mejor de esta cafetería. - elevó su pulgar hacia arriba.

—Bien, con ese entusiasmo un día volveré.

—Oh, ¿en serio? - preguntó alegre la castaña

—Por qué no, siempre es bueno verte de nuevo, mejillas.

—Lo mismo digo, número 1. —Katsuki sonrió con petulancia ante el halago. Sobre todo cuando Uraraka tomó su celular y notó que el case protector del mismo era mercancía de él, Ground Zero. Uraraka sólo se disculpó apenada. —Lo siento, responderé un mensaje, estoy esperando a mis hijos.

Bakugou sólo vio cómo Uraraka respondía el mensaje con diligencia. La mesera llegó con sus pedidos y tomó de su moka que resultó ser un muy buen moka.

—Perdón, Bakugou, los adolescentes… ¡Ahg!... son un caos. —dijo agobiada, tomando su café.

—Me agradan, no siguen las reglas y están en contra de todo. Me agrada ese espíritu rebelde.

—Lo dices porque no tienes hijos y de joven fuiste un cabrón de primera.

—Todos deberían ser rebeldes de jóvenes, no unos niños buenos y cobardes.

—¡Ah! —se levantó de la silla ofendida, apuntándole con el dedo. —¡Tú no conoces a mis dos engendros! Tú no eras nada a comparación de Hiiro, ese demonio sí es un maldito dolor en el trasero.

—No creo que sea más rebelde que yo.

—Oh, deberías, ese bastardo te adora desde los 5 y ahora a sus 17 te ha superado con creces.

—No puede ser, es hijo de Deku. ¿No debería tener a su padre en el pedestal? Aunque claro, reconozco sus buenos gustos de tu hijo, lo has hecho bien Uraraka, inculcarle las mejores cosas a tus hijos. —dijo con más petulancia, sorbiendo de su moka.

—Bueno, Bakugou, el divorcio fue más difícil para ellos que para mi. —dijo sentándose y con una voz seria. Todo el mundo o al menos su generación lo sabía. Hace 7 años Uraraka y Midoriya habían terminado su matrimonio por diferencias y muchos problemas. —Izuku era un buen padre, ausente pero no dudo que los ame.

—Esas son patrañas Uraraka, deja de inventarte placebos mentales. Deku era un inútil como padre y esposo, de no ser así, estaría contigo esperando a sus hijos después de la escuela. Tus hijos lo saben, los jóvenes no son estúpidos. —respondió molesto, dejando su taza en la mesa para cruzarse de brazos. —No supo manejar su vida de héroe y de padre. Tuvo que escoger, y no lo culpo, escogió lo que más anhelaba. Yo hice lo mismo, escogí mi carrera sobre formar una familia, aunque claro, no formé una familia para después dejarla atrás. —Escupió con sinceridad.

—Ya, basta, lo sé. —rugió con molestia, callandolo. Todo lo que dice Bakugou, ella ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que se lo recordase. —Dejemos de hablar de él, por favor. Mejor hablame de ti, mira, que mis hijos se volverán locos cuando te vean aquí, ¿podrías tomarte unas fotos con ellos?

—Disculpa Uraraka, me excedí. —dijo acompañado de un gran suspiro. —Mira, me tomaré las fotos que quieran y si quieres, hasta les doy un aventón a cada uno en mi motocicleta. —se ofreció señalando con el pulgar la motocicleta negra customizada de la entrada. Uraraka abrió los ojos sorprendida por semejante máquina. ¿Cuánto le habrá costado? Ah, los beneficios de ser famoso.

—Bakugou, por cierto, te has dejado crecer mucho el cabello. —añadió ella, sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo notado antes. Bakugou parecía un estereotipo de motociclista salvaje, con el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta y una barba de candado pronunciada. —Luces muy bien, muchas chicas de seguro andan tras de ti. De mi solo anda detrás el tipo castroso del departamento 06 de Narita, qué bastardo.

—¿Quieres que le de una advertencia? —se ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Amaba patear traseros, de villanos, acosadores y cabrones que no entienden el **no**.

—Nah, ya me encargué de eso. —Ochaco elevó sus brazos y los flexiono para mostrar sus bíceps. —Estos bebés necesitan entrenar. —Con eso último, Bakugou terminó riéndose a carcajadas, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza para rascarse la cabeza con ánimos.

—Ya sé porqué el puñetas de Deku no llegaba a la casa. —empezó mirando a Uraraka con fiereza y picardía. - De seguro lo agarrabas de bolsa de boxeo todas las noches.

—¡Ah…! —se puso roja, escandalizada de lo que decía Bakugou sin pensar el sentido pervertido en que lo dirigía. —¡Pero qué cosas dices, cla-claro que no! ¿Estás demente? —miró alrededor con vergüenza a todos los clientes que los veían molestos por lo ruidosos que eran. —Mis hijos pueden aparecer y si te escuchan, no dejarán de joderme para que les de explicaciones. ¡Ay dios! —casi se cae del espanto cuando escucha la campana de la puerta repicar.

Dos adolescentes entraban al local buscando con la mirada a su madre y al verla, ambos hermanos se vieron de reojo.

—¡Bakugou, no toques el tema de Deku y no digas nada vergonzoso! —demandó por debajo, tomando una servilleta para cubrirse parte del sonrojo. Sus hijos se acercaron lentamente, extrañados por el hombre que estaba con su madre. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo.

—Mamá. —saludó la menor una vez al pie de la mesa. Bakugou volvió la mirada a la adolescente quien con una mirada de asco y repudio lo saludó.

—¿Quién ese vejete? —dijo como una cuchillada el mayor de los hijos de Uraraka. Lo miró a los ojos con furia. Ochaco sólo suspiró mortificada, Bakugou nunca se había sentido tan amenazado. ¿Los adolescentes eran así de terroríficos? Genial.

\- Primero se saluda. - Se levantó de la mesa e hizo una señal para que se sentaran. Con la misma expresión en sus rostros, los dos hermanos tomaron asiento sin apartar su mirada de la de Bakugou que sonreía alegre, cosa que sacaba más de quicio a los dos adolescentes.

\- Bakugou, - llamó Uraraka apenada, - mis hijos... - dijo con resignación. ¿De dónde habían sacado ese carácter? - Saluden. - les ordenó.

La más joven que estaba del lado izquierdo torció los labios irritada pero con un leve suspiro por la nariz, calmó su expresión. - Mi nombre es Midori. Un gusto… creo.

\- Tu edad y curso. - exigió Uraraka.

\- 14 años y voy en el último año de escuela media. - Llevó sus manos a la nuca, mirando fastidiada a su madre. Katsuki miró en silencio a la jovencita, se parecía tanto a Uraraka. Tenía el mismo tono de piel, las mejillas rosadas, el cabello castaño pero tampoco podía decir que no era hija de su rival Deku pues tenía el cabello ondulado y muy largo, seguramente como la abuela Inko. Además, tenía las pupilas de un verde esmeralda.

\- Qué hay. - respondió el héroe, tomando el resto de moka que quedaba en su taza. La adolescente sólo abrió los ojos molesta.

—Ahora tú, Hiiro. —espetó Uraraka dándole un suave golpecito con el codo a su hijo que había tomado asiento de su lado derecho. El joven sólo protestó con fastidio sin intenciones de obedecer.

Hiiro aunque físicamente se parecía a Deku, era más alto y fornido justo como lo era el papá de Ochaco. Con sólo 17 años, el adolescente medía ya 1.80 cm.

—Hiiro, el sábado tienes un partido importante, ¿no es así? —el joven asintió con la cabeza. —Pues si no me puedes hacer el favor de presentarte a un conocido mío, yo no podré pagarte los viáticos.

—Uraraka, no hace falta. —Intervino por fin Katsuki, no sabía si este ambiente familiar le resultaba divertido o muy problemático, pero tampoco quería arruinarle el partido al chico. Así que enderezandose de su asiento, Bakugou puso sus hombros en una posición de ataque, posición que usaba siempre en sus entradas heroicas. —Bakugou Katsuki, Ground Zero para ustedes dos cabrones.

Uraraka se llevó una mano al rostro. Había olvidado lo ridículo que eran las poses de héroe.

Midori y Hiiro se miraron el uno al otro para después ver a su madre y después mirar al señor que se decía Ground Zero. Lo observaron durante varios segundos, imaginando a ese hombre con el antifaz y traje de su héroe favorito.

—¡Ah! - chilló Midori que se levantó de golpe de su asiento sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su uniforme.

—¡No jodas! ¡Mamá conoces a Ground Zero! —puso sus manos en la mesa sorprendido y con la boca bien abierta, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. —¡Por dios mamá! ¡Es Ground Zero!

Katsuki dejó escapar unas risas, ese lado fanático era muy Deku. Ochaco sólo sonrió alegre al ver los rostros emocionados de sus hijos.

—¡Soy tu fan número 1! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose sobre él.

—¡Cállate pendejo, la fan número 1 soy yo! —vociferó Midori contra su hermano.

—¡Tú deberías callarte, mocosa, que sin mi tú no lo conocerías! —replicó Hiiro. En efecto, cuando apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, Hiiro le había puesto en televisión el canal que recopila las grandes hazañas del explosivo héroe.

La gente de la cafetería los miraba curiosos pero Ochaco con una respetuosa inclinación les pedía perdón.

—Niños, silencio. Haganle cualquier pregunta pero no hagan mucho ruido.

—Tus niños me adoran. - dijo orgulloso. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero ser querido y respetado por los hijos de su rival era algo que se sumaba en su lista de victorias. —Siéntense. —y los menores se sentaron, arrastrando sus sillas más a su lado. —Pidan lo que quieran del menú. —dijo dadivoso.

—¿En serio? ¡WOW! Eres más cool de lo que pensaba. —Dijo Hiiro con gran ilusión. Midori sólo se lanzó a los brazos de Bakugou, abrazandolo.

—Haz crecido mucho Hiiro. —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, colocando su mano izquierda en la cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos verduzcos del joven que sonreía. Ochaco sólo observó en silencio, sus hijos lo adoraban y Bakugou parece no haber mentido diciendo que le gustan los adolescente, conectaba muy rápido con ellos.

—¿Nos conocimos antes? —preguntó Hiiro una vez que terminó el mimo.

—Más bien te conocí, eras muy pequeño para recordarme.

—Mamá, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —recriminó el joven.

—¿Y a mi? ¿Me conociste a mi? —dijo Midori alegre sin soltar el musculoso brazo de su héroe.

—No realmente, aunque llegué a sentir tus patadas cuando aún estabas en el estómago de Uraraka.

—Ah! Es el destino. —aulló ilusionada. —¡Mis amigas querrán ver esto! —y soltando su brazo tomó el celular y comenzó a grabar insta-historias, hablando al teléfono llena de emoción.

Uraraka lo vio a los ojos, esa respuesta, ¿en serio Bakugou la había tocado cuando estaba embarazada de Midori? Katsuki se dio cuenta de la confusión. Claramente ella no se acordaba.

—¿Ya saben qué pedir? —les preguntó y ambos negaron con la cabeza. —Vayan a pedir lo que quieran al mostrador. A mi tráiganme un americano con carga de avellana. —Sacó de su billetera una tarjeta dorada y se la entregó a Hiiro quien la recibió como si fuera su primer gran misión, ambos se pusieron de insofacto corrieron al mostrador.

—Gracias por poner el orden. En serio, te necesito en mi casa. —dijo con cansancio la castaña. - Les falta una figura de autoridad.

—Son unos excelentes muchachos, sólo tienes que saber ganartelos. —dijo con sinceridad. Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro. ¿Desde cuándo no se veían?

—Bakugou, ¿aún te acuerdas de ese día? —preguntó con cuidado

—Sí. —respondió Bakugou sin ninguna duda. —En ese entonces aún eras una heroína y nuestras dos agencias se unieron para una misión que honestamente no recuerdo.

—Jajaja, tienes razón. Ni yo recuerdo qué misión era pero tú estabas en el vestíbulo y yo estaba en una reunión con mi directivo. Hiiro tenía sólo tres años y lloraba tanto que tuve que salir de la reunión buscando a alguna secretaria o empleada que pudiera cuidarlo.

—Recuerdo que no asistía a las reuniones porque mi agente me lo prohibía así que esperé allí. Te vi entrar apresurada y con él en los brazos. Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste.

—Jajaja sí, ¿me vi muy aprovechada? —se llevó la mano a la boca, un poco avergonzada.

—Mucho. —se cruzó de brazos. —Saludaste y literalmente me dejaste a tu hijo en el asiento y con una sonrisita tonta me dijiste que lo cuidara por ti 10 minutos. 10 minutos que se transformaron en una hora.

—Sí, pero después de eso te invité una cerveza en agradecimiento y fuimos al restaurante familiar, pague la cuenta y te di de mi postre.

—¡Tú ya no lo querías!

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los jóvenes con el americano de Katsuki, Midori le dio su tarjeta y Hiiro acomodó su taza en la mesa con cuidado. Ambos conscientes que a Ground Zero le gusta todo en orden.

—Ground Zero-san, - comenzó Hiiro, con cierta seriedad y con mucha expectativa, viendo a los ojos a Bakugou que supo captar el ambiente y devolvió el gesto, curioso. Ochaco miró a la mesa, sabía a dónde iba con ese tono. —Yo no tengo una peculiaridad…

Katsuki lo sabía, había escuchado de Kirishima que el hijo de Deku y Uraraka había nacido sin peculiaridad. Bakugou sabía el porqué.

—Yo no quiero ser héroe, pero me gustaría ser el mejor futbolista. - decía, si bien en el deporte, el uso de particularidades era permitido, los que no tenían una habilidad así en el campo eran superados por los que sí —¿Podré llegar a serlo?

Ochaco quiso interrumpir pero Bakugou levantó su mano en señal de que no levantó del asiento y lo tomó por los hombros.

—A mi no me tienes qué decir mierdas por qué yo no lo sé. Mejor preguntatelo a ti mismo, eres el único quien debe creerlo. —y con un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza, Bakugou le sonrió con dureza. Hiiro lo imitó por reflejo y con un gran "tiene razón", se volvió a su madre, una Ochaco que comenzaba a lagrimear de la emoción, ¿desde cuando Bakugou se había vuelto tan... sabio? ¿Qué carajos? Ochaco se limpió una lágrima y cogió la mano de su hijo que emocionado la miraba.

—Bakugou, el próximo sábado tiene un partido. —empezó ella, con esa dulce voz de madre amorosa. —Ven con nosotros, haremos picnic después del partido.

—Gracias mejillas, pero ese día trabajo. - respondió con sinceridad.

—Bien, ni hablar... —resopló Uraraka con resignación, era cierto que quería responder a su franqueza y amistosidad que tuvo con sus hijos, pero era triste saber que tal vez lo vería dentro de otros años nuevamente.

— Pero si termino el patrullaje sin ningún contratiempo, puedo alcanzarlos en el postre. Es una promesa. —dijo tomando el teléfono de Midori, anotando su número telefónico personal. —Para celebrar la victoria. —le devolvió el móvil y acercó a los jóvenes con sus anchos brazos.

—Tomen fotos, que será la única oportunidad que tendrán.

Hiiro sonrió con confianza, su equipo ganaría ese partido, no quedaría en ridículo con su héroe favorito sin tener nada qué celebrar. Por otra parte, Midori lamentó no haber metido su selfie-stick esta mañana en su mochila, aún así preparó la cámara, y juntándose los tres para caber en el encuadre, sonrieron con una sonrisa a la _Ground Zero_.

Los tres hicieron sus poses icónicas, alzaron los pulgares y en una de esas Midori aprovechó el momento para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla a Bakugou que miró con espanto el cómo Ochaco lo miró con furia. Las mamás dan miedo.

—Si la van a publicar en redes sociales, sólo póngame un filtro de antifaz. —pidió cansado de la pesada sesión de fotos. Por eso no se tomaba fotos con los fans. Son muy exigentes.

La comida llegó, Bakugou los acompañó con un platillo de la casa y Uraraka aprovechó el hecho que él pagaría así que pidió lo que nunca había pedido porque odiaba las cuentas caras. Katsuki le llamó la atención y ella sólo sonrió, que como es mamá debe comer por dos personas. Él rió sarcástico, llamándola "señora redonda" por tragona, ella a su vez le dijo vejete tacaño. Los adolescentes reían, una porque seguían felices de que su héroe favorito esté en la mesa y porque resulta que su madre y él eran buenos amigos.

Después de la comida, Uraraka checó el móvil y se percató de la hora y de puro espanto cogió su bolsa. Ya eran las 6:20 de la tarde. Sus hijos tenían cursos y ya era tarde.

—Ustedes dos, muestran su agradecimiento con Bakugou-san por la tarde y la comida. —demandó a sus hijos mientras alistaba su corto cabello para después volverse al susodicho. —Bakugou-san, en serio me alegra haberte visto de nuevo. Gracias por la comida y por cómo recibiste a mis hijos. Ojalá puedas ir al picnic el próximo sábado, te estaremos esperando.

Bakugou se levantó de su asiento para permitir que Midori lo abrazara, la jovencita le dijo que el conocerlo fue lo más cool del mundo y que si no podía ir el sábado, fuera a su torneo de karate que sería dentro de un mes. Hiiro tomó su mano y la agitó entusiasmadamente, agradeciendo sus palabras de hace unos minutos. Después, Uraraka se acercó, tomó su gran mano y apretando suavemente para así darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias Bakugou.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso, aceptando el abrazo.

—Por ser el héroe de mis hijos, si ellos te adoran tanto, siento que yo también lo hago. —dijo con pena, acompañada de una risita. —No lo entenderías, cosas de madres.

Se separaron del abrazo y la pequeña familia salió del local no antes sin dar una pequeña reverencia al rubio que miraba el cómo entraban en el vehículo y arrancaba con toda velocidad. Se sentó sin saber qué pensar, con una sensación de calor en el pecho, como si estuviera conmovido.

¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que la volvía a ver?

Miró la servilleta que Uraraka había usado, una servilleta manchada de su labial color melón. Qué mujer tan extraña, sin embargo, qué alegría volver a verla. Los años pasaban y ella seguía viéndose igual o más preciosa.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba caliente del rostro. Ojalá el sábado sea un día tranquilo aunque odia los días tranquilos, y mucho.

* * *

**Notas**: Bueno, serán sólo 3 caps. así que lo terminaré xD …. espero.

Seamos sinceros, Midoriya es un amor, pero no lo veo con futuro en la crianza, a Bakugou tampoco pero él supo y salió de ese círculo de reproducción. ¿Futuro padrastro? ¿romance con la señora Ochaco? Uhmmm ni yo lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que habrá muchos recuerdos y una tensión sexual devastadora. Los señores de más de 45 años tienen derecho a una vida romántica!

Cualquier observación o crítica, es bienvenida! No he escrito en más de un año y me siento oxidada

Nos vemos a la próxima~


	2. Chapter 2

Espero y sea de su agrado

Siéntate conmigo

capítulo 2 de 3 [Quédate otros 5 minutos]

…

Después de que Uraraka y sus dos hijos se fueran del local, Bakugou bebió lo que restaba de su taza de café aún cuando ya estaba frío. Tomó con gran rapidez la servilleta manchada de labial color melón con la que Uraraka se había limpiado los labios, mirando a los lados para que nadie se percatara de lo hecho. Metió la susodicha servilleta usada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la salida con el semblante serio y un poco irritado.

Cuando llegó al pie de su motocicleta customizada, respiró más tranquilo, nadie lo había notado más que él. La culpa sacudió su pecho, ¿era acaso un pervertido? No, siempre que quiso a una mujer, la obtenía y eso era desde que el sexo opuesto lo atrajo. Sin embargo, Uraraka era un caso especial: La mejor amiga de su rival, después la novia, tiempo después la esposa y madre de los hijos que procreó con Deku y al final, la ex-esposa. Sinceramente, Bakugou se alejó lo más que pudo de ella cuando eran jóvenes y también de adultos porque él no quería las sobras, ser la segunda opción de nadie ni de ella aún cuando la atracción hacia Uraraka era tan innegable que le resultaba fastidioso pensar en su pequeño hurto de la servilleta usada.

Se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente no iría el sábado a celebrar el triunfo del hijo mayor de Ochaco. Sería un total desastre. Y humillarse a sí mismo es imperdonable, más cuando es el héroe número uno en los rankings mensuales de manera consecutiva desde hace ya 10 años.

Cogió el casco, ¿por qué eran tan dificil y a la vez acogedor volver a reencontrarse con su amor platónico de la academia? Habían pasado más de 30 años.

—¡Argh! — masculló colocándose el casco. Ojalá no hubiese tenido la gran idea de visitar esta cafetería random que se topó a mitad de su camino a casa después del trabajo. Montandose en la motocicleta, encendió los motores de un fuerte tiro del manillar para encenderla y ponerse en movimiento con ímpetu.

Atravesó las calles como si se tratara de un adolescente arrebatado por la pasión. El corazón latía fuertemente, la adrenalina ebullía a sus manos que terminaban apretando más el acelerador. Era un hombre muy abrasivo y apasionado, fuerte de emociones con las que tenía que lidiar porque sino, bien sabe su asistente personal lo que podría ocasionar un Bakugou con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Sentía el aire golpear contra sus prendas.

¿Cuántos años tenía?

Se miró en el espejo izquierdo, sus ojos seguían siendo tan rojos como cuando reconoció por primera vez su reflejo cuando niño. Sólo había más vello facial, arrugas de expresión y un rostro más ancho. Había embarnecido como todo hombre a los 48. Sin embargo toda la vitalidad permanecía allí, en sus ojos, en su pecho. Era un hombre orgulloso que ha tocado el éxito por su fuerza. No le debía nada a nadie.

Todos sus éxitos y derrotas eran suyas. Engreído y soberbio de su vida.

Su único bache: La vida romántica.

Dios y todo el mundo sabía que Bakugou era un buen partido y que a más de 10 parejas de las cuales no podía dar una opinión objetiva puede contar. Sin embargo, nunca caminó al altar más allá de ser invitado en las bodas de sus amigos y socios. No es que haya huido de ello, por el contrario. Si hubiese podido casarse lo habría hecho, pero ninguna de sus relaciones sentimentales había creado un lazo especial para unirse en matrimonio.

Sabía el por qué.

Siempre les dijo a sus novias que prefería despuntar en su profesión y que habría días en las que reunirse sería casi nulo. Que habría días que si pudiesen verse él se iría antes de las 10 de la noche para irse a descansar. Que era poco romántico, muy hosco y que tal vez gritaría si lo hacían enojar. Nunca les haría daño, pero que ni se atrevan a engañarlo porque si era capaz de matar. Tal vez esa era una advertencia, pero sin duda eso alejó a muchas buenas mujeres de su vida. Rió mientras recordaba a todas sus parejas.

Eran buenas mujeres, algunas más que otras, pero le habían hecho feliz aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Pero, ahí su gran vergüenza, había una mujer en particular que sólo le provocaba inseguridad, intranquilidad, una potente atracción, decepción y tristeza a su pecho.

—Hijo de perra… —se dijo así mismo al sólo pensar en la servilleta usada en su bolsillo. Decepcionado pero resuelto a guardar esa servilleta como recuerdo vergonzoso de todas esas bajas pasiones que despertaba Uraraka en él. —Viejo asqueroso. —se insultó, pensando en lo que haría en su casa con esa servilleta. Qué humillación, pero era un hombre y tenía que responder.

Una vez en su casa que se ubica en la zona residencial más exclusiva de Tokio. Metió la motocicleta en su garage, se quitó el casco y lo tiró al suelo. Entró a su sala sin quitarse las botas. Se acostó en el sillón de piel, con los mismos pies se quitó las botas que cayeron metros lejos de sus pies. Se quedó allí, boca arriba, viendo al techo. Su bolsillo izquierdo latía con fuerza que no podía ignorar a pesar de que quería ignorarlo. No se humillaría a sí mismo de tal forma.

Miraba lentamente cómo su mano se aventuró al bolsillo. Sí, tomaría esa servilleta y la tiraría a la basura. La tomó con delicadeza.

Oh dios, sabía que no lo haría.

No debía de porqué avergonzarse, era normal fantasear y dejarse llevar por ese vicioso sentimiento. No la estaba insultando ni dañaba la integridad de Uraraka, pues imaginarse esos labios contra los de él no le hacía daño más que a sí mismo.

Extendió la servilleta y la llevó a sus labios. Ahí estaba el rastro del labial de Uraraka. Dulce melón. Podía apreciar la pequeña boquita de Uraraka. Su meloso olor. _Ah~_ sus labios contra los suyos, no podría verla nunca más después de esto.

Al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido con la servilleta apretujada en su mano.

Después de aquel vergonzoso suceso, Bakugou siguió su vida con normalidad. Alimentar a sus perros, lavar su motocicleta, entrenamiento intenso, ducha y desayuno sano por la mañana para luego presentarse a su agencia, tomar las misiones especiales si había o simplemente para tomarse un café y salir a patrullar, salvar la ciudad o simplemente ayudar a ancianas a cruzar las calles. Después de sus horas de trabajo, hace el papeleo con su agente y comía algo ligero en la cafetería siendo acosado por los practicantes que ignoraba completamente.

Así hasta que por fin llegó el sábado.

No había intercambiado el número telefónico con Uraraka y ella había olvidado darle los detalles del lugar y horario exacto del picnic así que podía salirse con la suya y simplemente no ir sin ningún remordimiento de por medio. Con ligereza habitual, llegó a su agencia y cogió el café que bebía todas las mañanas antes de patrullar pero su bebida se malogró cuando Remi, su secretaria, se acercó corriendo hacia él con el teléfono en mano.

—¡Zero-sama!— Aulló con su voz chillona una vez cerca, tapando el altavoz del teléfono. —Una tal Uraraka Ochaco lo busca, ¿le paso la llamada o le digo que está ocupado?

Bakugou maldijo los directorios telefónicos.

—Pásame la llamada.

—Claro, señor. —Obedientemente, la secretaria le dijo a Uraraka que en unos segundos la comunicaría con él, para así pasarle el teléfono a Bakugou que dejó la taza sobre el microondas. Cogió la llamada.

—Uraraka, soy yo. —dijo Bakugou cuando la secretaria dio media vuelta para regresar a su puesto.

—¡Bakugou-san! —chilló tras la línea apenada. —Perdoname por llamar hasta ahora pero el trabajo, los niños y las tareas del hogar me hicieron dar por hecho que ya te había contactado para quedar con el lugar y hora en caso de que te fuera posible venir al picnic con nosotros. —explicó con culpa. —Si no fuera por Hiiro que emocionado me preguntó por ti ni me habría dado cuenta. ¡Disculpame pero por favor, ven si te es posible! Me harías muy feliz, y no sólo a mí, también a mis hijos.

—Mejillas, primero cálmate. —respondió Bakugou un poco aturdido por lo recién dicho por la castaña. —Yo también te debo una disculpa, nunca me contacté contigo.

—Ah bueno~

—¿Cómo que "ah~ bueno"? _Ah~ bueno_ mi trasero. —respondió con enojo a la ligereza de Uraraka.

—Jajaja, tranquilo. —río tras la línea. —Me puedes pasar tu numero, para mandarte la ubicación con exactitud. El partido es a las 2 de la tarde en el estadio de la Universidad de Tokio. Hiiro juega para la subdivisión 17.

—Muy bien hecho, ¿será becado en la universidad?

—Se definirá en este partido así que hoy es un día muy importante para él. —respondió con confianza y mucho orgullo.

—Mejor dame tu numero y te marco para confirmar.

—Okey, ¿tienes donde anotar?

—Sí. —cogió un bolígrafo que alguien había dejado cerca del horno de microondas. —Cuando quieras, mejillas.

—Jajaja, no me digas mejillas. ¿En serio estoy muy cachetona? Los años hacen a uno subir de peso— dijo preocupada.

—Me gusta así. —añadió Bakugou sin pensarlo dos veces. Silencio por parte de Uraraka. _Mierda_. —Dejando atrás tus inseguridades, tu número es…

Uraraka le dio el número y colgaron. Bakugou corrió para entregarle de vuelta el teléfono a la secretaria para después ir a su habitación personal de la agencia. Como era el número uno, lo consentían con ciertos privilegios: una secretaria personal, un asistente y contador, así como su propio espacio personal dentro de las instalaciones.

Cogió de su maleta su teléfono, escribió el número como contacto nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces, otra vez, marcó. Uraraka no demoró ni 2 segundos al tomar llamada.

—Registrado. —aludió la castaña con alegría. Nunca le pasó por su cabeza de joven que compartiría su número de Bakugou y que éste tuviera el mismo gesto para con ella. Era de alguna forma, extraño pero muy divertido. Bueno, tampoco esperaba retirarse del mundo de los héroes para dedicarse a ser madre que procreó con su amor de la adolescencia. —Gracias Katsuki-san. Avísame si te será posible acompañarnos. En todo caso te enviaré nuestra ubicación a tiempo real para que puedas encontrarnos en el estadio fácilmente.

—Bien. —no supo qué más agregar, pero Ochaco espero a que el rubio hablara. Al notar el silencio dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente. —¿Y qué tal el trabajo? —Pregunta que desconcertó a Ochaco quien esperaba un adiós.

—Bien, mucho papeleo porque ustedes los héroes nos quitan gran parte de nuestro trabajo de campo. —respondió. —No es una queja, pero el papeleo es estresante.

—Todos odiamos el papeleo. —añadió sin más.

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo? —ahora preguntó la castaña.

—Regular, ha bajado el índice de criminalidad en un 40% estos años.

—Bueno, eso se debe a que el héroe número uno está loco y los muele a golpes. —dijo haciendo mofa de la fama de brutalidad de Bakugou como Ground Zero. Cuestión que le sacó una sonrisa. Orgulloso de su fama de héroe poco compasivo.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo. —excusó con presunción.

—Como tú digas, Lord Murder. —bromeó.

—Oh, por favor, ¿aún recuerdas ese nombre? —llevó su mano a la frente. Había dicho muchas cosas de joven, algunas muy hirientes y mal intencionadas, pero también era un mocoso con mucha soberbia e ímpetu así que también era ocurrente. Todos sus amigos se han mofado de ello desde hace más de 30 puñeteros años. Uraraka fue una de las primeras en atreverse en ponerle un apodo alegando que como él ya les había puesto a todos uno, él debía tener el suyo. Qué hija de perra, ¿no?

—Claro, así como sigo siendo Mejillas o Cara Redonda. —se defendió, como años atrás lo había hecho sin miramiento alguno.

—No es mi culpa que de hecho seas cachetona y regordeta.

—Ya, no me digas gorda. —el rubio pudo ver cómo ella hacía un puchero tras la línea, ¿cuántos años tenía? Pero ello no lo sorprendía, de hecho, eso lo hacía querer decirle redonda con más ahínco, ver esas mejillas infladas como unos globos rosaditos, siempre le habían encantado…

Se azotó contra la pared por impulsividad.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó tras la línea preocupada por el ruido del golpe.

—Sí, sólo el practicante siendo un inútil. —mintió para sobarse la frente como el idiota que era.

—¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?

—Al contrario, hiciste mi jodida mañana mucho mejor.

_Bien,_ ya lo ha dicho.

—Quiero decir, con gusto iré al partido. Me encanta el futbol. —mintió otra vez.

—¡Oh perfecto! En serio muchas gracias Bakugou-san. —agradeció con mucha ilusión. Sin duda era una buena madre. —Entonces llevaré salsa extra para los aperitivos. Sé de buena fuente que te gusta el picante.

—Deja de stalkearme, vieja pervertida. —bromeó proyectándose, carajo, ¿revisó su perfil en la web?

—Ya quisieras. —se burló. —Mis hijos me lo vienen diciendo desde que nos encontramos en la cafetería. Me exigieron que compraramos salsas para el picnic de hoy dado que te gusta.

Bakugou resopló, fue excitante mientras duró. Aún alegaba que no era un viejo pervertido. Cuestión que estaba más en duda hasta para él.

—Mi turno termina a las 4 si no hay ningún contratiempo, pero me tomará casi una hora llegar. —detalló.

—Maravilloso. Ojalá no haya ningún contratiempo. —deseó. —Entonces, Bakugou-san, te deseo un excelente día de trabajo. ¡Dales un buen puñetazo de mi parte a los villanos! Adiós. —con determinada voz, se alejó del altavoz del teléfono. Bakugou escuchó a su hijo exclamar desde lejos un somnoliento "buenos días" a su madre y ella colgó.

Bakugou sólo azotó el móvil al suelo. Fúrico. Estaba muy jodido.

Su asistente personal entró a la oficina del héroe sin tocar, traía en los brazos el tortuoso traje que Bakugou todos los días tenía que ponerse casi religiosamente para llevar a cabo su profesión. Saludó con un suave "ey" a lo que Bakugou ignoró. Su asistente recogió el móvil con una nueva línea en su cristal protector roto. Lo guardó en la bolsa deportiva de su jefe. Le dijo que ya era de prepararse para salir y sin chistar, obedeció y con ayuda de su asistente se vistió. Recibió las rutas para el día y el análisis de zona que el asistente se encargaba de hacer todos los días. Le pagaba muy bien.

Su asistente sólo levantó la ceja curioso de verlo tan pensativo pero no preguntó nada. Entendía a la perfección al héroe que empezaba acumular canas. Mientras no se metiera en su vida personal, Bakugou sería el más serio y comprometido al trabajo, disgustarlo, ¿para qué?

El día de Bakugou transcurrió con normalidad. Un pequeño delincuente que amagó a un ejecutivo del banco. Unos traficantes de estupefacientes y alguna que otra riña entre hombres usando sus peculiaridades. La gente lo seguía para pedirle fotos y autógrafos pero nunca se detenía alegando que eran sus horas de trabajo y no de estrella.

Cuando dio un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, recibió un mensaje. Estaba trabajando, no podía responder pero desobedeciendo un poco su estricto horario, sacó el móvil de su cinturón y abrió el mensaje. Era la ubicación a tiempo real de Uraraka junto con una foto: Hiiro con el uniforme puesto y con los dedos arriba. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

[_¡Listos para el partido! Hiiro te manda un saludo. Espera verte aquí cuando ganen el partido._]

Katsuki sonrió, feliz por algún motivo. Pensó en su padre, ya era un anciano carcomido por la edad que apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus pies. Hace un par de meses que no lo visitaba.

Caminó por la calle con una natural seguridad y autoridad. Sin saber qué responder.

[_Informame cada detalle del partido._] Escribió de vuelta [_Si pierden (que no será así), dile que tuve una importante reunión._]

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando hubo una respuesta por parte de Uraraka:

[_No perderán, así que no te olvides de traer tu trasero_.]

Katsuki respondió: [_Ok, estoy al pendiente_.]

Entonces, a una hora de que el partido comenzó. Bakugou sintió vibrar por tercera vez su celular. Eran los mensajes de Uraraka que lo ponía al tanto del partido.

No los abrió hasta que faltaran unos minutos de las 4, caminando de regreso a su agencia, sintió como entraba una llamada. Era Uraraka quien le llamaba. Dudó en responder pero no duró mucho su duda pues tomó la llamada con un serio "qué pasa".

—¡GANARON! —Gritó con euforia tras la línea dejándolo sordo. —¡Prepara esas cervezas porque hoy brindaremos hasta emborracharnos! —la escuchó saltar pero sin tocar el suelo. Estaba flotando. Al fondo podía escuchar a la menor de los Midoriya lloriquear alegre por el éxito. —Bakugou, es repentino pero quiero decirte que gracias por todo. —empezó la castaña, llena de emoción en su voz que pronto se quebraría en llanto.

Las mujeres eran un mar de emociones a flor de piel.

—Ey, basta. —pidió Bakugou, no quería escucharla llorar. —No he hecho ni mierda.

—Sí, sí que lo haz hecho. —escuchó el gimoteo. —Deku nunca estuvo ni siquiera atento a los torneos. ¡Y me da mucha rabia el pensar que tú…!—un golpe en el pecho, eso fue lo que sintió el rubio con eso último. —, tú, un compañero de la academia que no había visto desde hace ya unos buenos años, esté más atento del partido de mi hijo. Me pone triste, muy triste el pensar que él podría estar aquí pero no lo está… y eso me duele, no por mi, sino por mis bebés… —comenzó el sollozo por unos segundos hasta que abruptamente terminó y recuperándose tan pronto como pudo, continuó. —En fin, te esperamos. Gracias Bakugou-san. —colgó.

Bakugou se quedó parado como idiota a mitad de la calle en blanco. Miró a sus lados.

—Deku hijo de perra. —sólo pudo atinar a decir y continuó.

Cuando volvió a la agencia, le pidió a su asistente que prepara un regalo para un adolescente apasionado por el fútbol. Le dijo a la secretaria que preparen enseguida su segunda motocicleta. Se vistió con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa anaranjada y un blazer que tenía de repuesto en su oficina. Con unos zapatos de vestir sin calcetines. Se amarró el cabello en una pequeña coleta y se lavó la cara y la barba.

Nervioso. Sus manos le sudaban.

Frunció su entrecejo, ya no era un crío. Pero el pensar volver a verla agitaba su pecho. Ojalá sólo sea un picnic normal, felicidades y un adiós. Miró el reloj.

Salió de su oficina esperando por fin la llegada de su valet que le hizo la entrega de su motocicleta mientras se bajaba de ésta. Bakugou hizo una seña de buen trabajo y se montó en su favorita deportiva, una Kawasaki ninja h2r. Una motocicleta que podía usar para trayectos veloces y desapercibidos, no era el momento para su harley crucero. Una vez tirando de su manillar, salió disparado en su moto. Sin colocarse el casco, burló la ley por unos minutos.

Los policías y los mismos héroes no lo detendrían. Que se jodan todos, él había ofrecido su vida a la seguridad social, mínimo que le den cierta libertad a la hora de conducir. .

Tendría un picnic con la ex-esposa de su amigo de la infancia y rival. Se sentía tan mal el sólo pensarlo, pero era igual de excitante, era una novedad y no hay nada más excitante que lo nuevo. Aunque, si lo pensaba muy bien.

No era algo nuevo.

Recordó muy atrás, hace más de 20 años, cuando la boda de Midoriya y Ochaco se anunció. Lo vio en un portal de noticias una mañana mientra se alistaba para el trabajo. No sabría describir el sentimiento que se manifestó, de hecho, le daba en gran parte igual pero sentía también una gran desilusión, como si hubiese perdido algo, algo que le traía cierta emoción a su vida.

Cuando asistió a la boda, siendo manipulado por su viejo amigo Kirishima, bailó un vals completo con la novia. Ese momento sólo podía sentir emoción. Ojalá el novio hubiese sido él.

Uraraka sonreía gallardamente porque lo había traído personalmente de su mesa para sacarlo a bailar. Ella le decía que estaba muy feliz por verlo aquí y acompañarla en el momento más feliz de su vida. Bakugou sólo bramaba cansado de dar vueltas por todo el salón o porque todos se reían de él, quejándose de todo menos por sostenerla de las manos suavemente. Ella reía alegre, dando de vueltas. Él sólo podía seguirle el paso y sonrojarse por tenerla tan de cerca por segunda vez.

El faro se puso en rojo. Se detuvo abruptamente, recordaba la primera vez que bailó con ella. Sonrió sintiéndose un verdadero tonto. Lo había olvidado.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, marcó al número de Uraraka. Le dijo que ya estaba aquí y que los alcanzaría en unos minutos. Llegó después de 15 minutos y saludó a Uraraka y a la menor Midori, estaban en la salida del estadio, esperando por él y por su hijo que aún estaba con su equipo recibiendo una plática de su entrenador. Midori corrió a abrazarlo, era igual de confianzuda que su madre que también se acercó y lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

Bakugou sólo volvió la mirada hacía un lado, ocultando su ligero sonrojo. Uraraka se había vuelto más maternal y mucho más femenina con el pasar de los años. Descubrió que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

—Iremos al parque cercano al estadio en cuanto aparezca. —explicó Uraraka alegre. El rubio sólo atinó a decir "ok". La jovencita Midori se balanceaba de su brazo izquierdo, diciéndole que ella era cinta negra en karate y que sus amigas enviadiaron sus fotos con él en la cafetería y otras tantas cosas que no supo qué decir. Uraraka reía por debajo, su hija solía agobiar a medio mundo, pero se vió interrumpida cuando una voz gritó.

—¡Ma! —gritó Hiiro al salir del estadio, corriendo con total efusividad. —¡Pase la prueba! ¡Seré becado y jugador oficial de la subdivisión 21! —y una vez cerca, tomó a su madre de la cintura, elevandola unos centímetros sobre el suelo. El joven lloraba de alegría, sosteniendola con total firmeza que hizo a la madre llorar también. —Seré el mejor jugador del mundo aún sin peculiaridad, te lo prometo, ma. —la bajó al suelo, abrazándola fuertemente. —Gracias… por todo.

Y madre e hijo comenzaron a llorar. Midori también, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

Bakugou sólo suspiró cansado. No eran más hijos de Deku porque no eran más llorones.

Después de unos 5 minutos, Bakugou se acercó a Hiiro con una muy pequeña bolsa de regalo que había guardado en su blazer.

—Muy buen trabajo, Hiiro. —y tomó su mano, depositando allí el regalo. Hiiro sonrió de oreja a oreja. Orgulloso y feliz también por tener a su héroe número uno aquí presente. —Abrelo.

Hiiro miró a su madre quien afirmó con la cabeza. Con emoción, abrió la pequeña bolsa de regalo, con premura metió los dedos sacando una tarjeta. Hiiro lo leyó en voz alta: Membresía vitalicia de LandSport, el gimnasio de más alto rendimiento para verdaderos deportistas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo al separarse. —Muchas gracias, Ground Zero.

Bakugou elevó sus hombros como si no fuera nada, pero hizo una nota mental de que sin duda aumentaría el salario de su asistente. Era el mejor.

Uraraka a su vez agradeció con una profunda reverencia, siempre había sido un problema llegar a fin de mes pagando los gimnasios de Hiiro, con esta membresía podría aliviarse un poco y no quebrarse los dedos para ajustar las cuentas.

Después de ello, caminaron tranquilamente hacia el parque cercano al estadio. Era una zona tranquila y verde, donde los árboles brindaban un fresco aire otoñal junto con el rojo atardecer del pronto otoño, las tardes eran más largas y frías. Un clima que hizo a la mujer mayor arroparse con su chamarra. Los dos adolescentes iban farfullando sus cosas, diciendo que habían ayudado en la preparación de la comida y blah blah blah. En realidad, no es que a Bakugou no le importara, pero no podía evitar entristecerse por esta vista rojiza y fresca.

No soportaba el frío, pero le resultó tan ajeno pero tan propio este sentimiento de calidez. Verse caminar por el camino de piedra en medio de los árboles del tupido parque junto a la mujer castaña cuyas mejillas redondas y muy rosadas a leguas se podían palpar frías, adelante, dos adolescentes riendo, cotilleando y sobre todo intercambiando sonrisas con él y su madre…

Si no hubiese puesto todo su empeño, una lágrima habría rodado por su fría mejilla. Suspiró.

Era como aquel día de la boda junto a ella bailando.

Los dos muchachos decidieron poner el picnic bajo un arce rojo, tendieron la manta y sacaron los alimentos para repartirlos, presumiendo lo supuestamente acomedidos que eran con su madre que sólo alzó la ceja. Bakugou se sentó entre los dos adolescentes y tranquilamente disfrutaron del bello atardecer con los deliciosos emparedados de Uraraka, su ensalada y unos quesos con aceitunas.

—Compré cerveza. —ofreció Uraraka sacando dos cervezas de lata de la canasta. —Empecé sin ti en el partido. —se excusó un poco apenada.

—Claro. —y tomó la lata, viendo cómo los dos hijos de Uraraka se quejaban de que ellos también querían probar. Molesta les dijo que no hasta la mayoría de edad.

—Por dios Uraraka, tú muy bien sabes que lo harán cuando no los veas. Es mejor que aprendan a beber contigo que con desconocidos. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, pero siendo claros, Bakugou no probó el alcohol hasta los 24 años porque esas mierdas no le interesaban. Ochaco lo miró molesta porque tenía razón, pero la mamá era ella, así que no retrocedió y volvió a decir que no. Bakugou se puso a reír, no podía hacer nada por esos muchachos.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que vibró el celular de Uraraka, era una llamada entrante de Midoriya. Su rostro cambió drásticamente o eso notó Bakugou. Tomó la llamada y apartándose un poco, habló por unos minutos con el padre de sus hijos. Al poco tiempo regresó con el celular en mano mientras con la otra tapaba el altavoz.

—Su padre, quiere hablar contigo Hiiro. —dijo dándole el telefono a su hijo feliz de que su padre se acordara del evento. —Midochan, habla con tu padre.

Midori se levantó y con su hermano se sentaron en un árbol cercano para platicar cómodamente con su padre que llevaban meses sin verlo.

A su vez, Uraraka sólo resopló y se sentó a un lado de Katsuki que tomaba la cerveza tratando de ignorar la atmósfera incómoda. Pero seamos sinceros, a él también le daba curiosidad.

—Uraraka. —empezó katsuki sin verla a los ojos. —Nunca lo pregunté porque no era mi jodido asunto, pero, ¿por qué te retiraste del mundo de los héroes? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa respondió.

—Por mis hijos. —se acercó más Bakugou que esta vez se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —Muchos me calificaron de ser una mujer débil por no sobrellevar mi carrera de heroína y de madre, pero no quería perderme la esplendorosa vida de mis hijos. Quiero estar allí cuando lo necesiten.

—Algo muy valiente a la hora de escoger, muchos no escogen y pierden ambos. —Una evidente referencia a Deku. Ochaco sólo frunció el entrecejo, había dado al clavo.

—No sé si valiente, pero sí. —miró a sus hijos al fondo. —Sólo no quería ser como Deku, un padre ausente carcomido por el trabajo y las responsabilidades sociales. Es muy egoísta, pero sólo quiero estar para ellos y nada más. —sonrió con gallardía. —Ahora me toca a mí: ¿Por qué nunca te casaste? Yo quería que me sacaras a bailar en tu boda. —bebió de su cerveza.

—No te hubiese sacado a bailar, no jodas. —pero río entre dientes, sí lo hubiese hecho porque ella sería la novia. Dio un gran sorbo. —Contestando a tu pregunta, nunca me casé porque ninguna de mi relaciones llegaron a los 3 años. —Uraraka notó lo más comunicador y abierto que era, algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás no habría hecho ni borracho. —Cuando cumplí dos años con una ex, ya comenzaba a sentir ansiedad por la boda y los hijos. Patético.

De un gran sorbo, bebió el resto de su cerveza y pidió otra a la castaña que pronto le dio una nueva lata. Katsuki la abrió y la efervescencia de la cerveza activó un recuerdo que ambos compartían pero que recordaban de diferente modo. El recuerdo de la boda de Ochaco con Deku, cuando ella lo había sacado a la pista de baile y antes de que terminara el vals, alguien abrió las botellas de champagne, haciendo que el eco de la burbujeante bebida resonara en sus oídos, haciéndolos ver por fin a su alrededor. A Uraraka la hizo feliz, Deku habría abierto las botellas para hacer un emotivo brindis. Bakugou por otro lado sólo sintió ansiedad al sentir cómo el tacto de las suaves manos de Uraraka se apartaban. Percatandose que los 5 minutos que bailaron no eran suficientes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si el recuerdo los hiciera consciente del recuerdo del otro. Ochaco puso su mano sobre la mano de Bakugou que sostenía la lata de cerveza recién abierta.

Sus manos ya no eran tan suaves y las manchas de la edad empezaban a aparecer, sin embargo aquellas almohadillas rosaditas persistían, aún suaves y placenteras al tacto.

Ochaco sonrió, mirando a los ojos a Bakugou mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el dorso de éste. Era una mano muy grande, robusta y llena de quemaduras además de tener un pulgar medio salido. En una pelea casi de lo arranca por la intensidad de sus ataques explosivos así que su apariencia era hosca y poco atractiva. Pero, a pesar de ello, Uraraka no dejó de acariciarla.

—Mejillas… —inició él, con la voz rasposa. Tanto gritar lo había dejado un poco ronco y más cuando la mano de esa mujer lo tocaba sin más. —¿Recuerdas qué pasó después de nuestro pequeño vals en tu boda?

—Sí… —respondió apartando su mano. —Te fuiste. —añadió con un tono más serio. Bakugou miró a la copa del arce rojo, como si allí estuvieran los recuerdos de aquella noche.

—Me fui porque esa noche sentí que si no me iba, iba a cometer una locura….—hizo un breve pausa. —, tal vez, robar a la novia.

Las mejillas de Uraraka se encendieron. Miró a sus hijos por el rabillo del ojo, ellos seguían allí tumbados en el césped hablando con su padre alegremente. Volvió su mirada a Bakugou que ya la esperaba.

—Pensé que había sido por ser mala anfitriona. —quiso desviar el tema.

—También, además la comida estuvo fatal.

Estuvieron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que los adolescentes se volvieron a unir en la manta. Diciendo que habían hablado con su padre sobre sus competencias y éxitos, así como su encuentro con Ground Zero. Dijeron que se sorprendió el saber que allí estaba el explosivo héroe, pero mandó sus saludos.

Después de beber las dos últimas cervezas, Bakugou se puso de pie y le dijo a los chicos que fueran por más cerveza y lo que quisieran del konbini, dándoles su billetera y credencial, que si mostraba su permiso de héroe, si les podrían vender alcohol. Uraraka llamó su atención, diciéndole que no les de ideas.

Los adolescentes al ver dentro de su billetera abrieron los ojos como platos, ¡los secretos financieros de Ground Zero depositados en sus manos! Ni tarde ni perezosos, aceptaron y corrieron al konbini más cercano, ignorando la dura mirada de una molesta Uraraka.

—Bien, así tendremos más tiempo. —dijo él una vez con los adolescentes lejos.

—Me parece perfecto. —lo miró desafiante. —¿Entonces me veías tanto en salón de clases porque te gustaba y no porque te caía mal? —sonaba entre escandalizada y entre vanidosa.

—Me caías mal, ni te emociones.

Hablaron de la academia, de cómo les había ido a todos en sus carreras heroicas. De los noticieros y de los fans. De cómo Katsuki casi se volaba el brazo derecho en una misión peligrosa y el por qué Uraraka había pedido el divorcio y su retiro oficial de la asociación de héroes. Hasta llegar al punto en donde, la noche y las luces del parque hicieron que la aparición de los dos adolescentes con bolsas de frituras pareciera casi un sueño. Por fin tenían tiempo para platicar abiertamente entre los dos.

—Bakugou...—empezó la castaña un poco dudosa. —¿Quieres seguir bebiendo en mi casa? Podemos ver una película con mis hijos, y después abro un vino para celebrar.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar. —se excusó. Vigilando que los adolescentes no llegaran tan pronto y escucharan la conversación.

—Sólo 5 minutos entonces. Si te quedas sólo 5 minutos más, te prometo sacarte a bailar por segunda vez.

—Dirás por tercera vez. —corrigió el rubio, haciendo que los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaran a una olvidadiza Ochaco que dio un ligero respingo.

Su pecho latió fuertemente. Recordó esa noche, la fiesta de graduación de su generación. Esa noche que Deku, sin avisar por confidencialidad de una misión, no llegó, dejando a Uraraka sin pareja. Esa noche que ella sacó a bailar por primera vez a Bakugou que tampoco tenía una pareja de baile. Aquella noche que le pisó los mocasines y él le invitó a su recamara para prestarle una sudadera ya que el tonto de Denki le había tirado el ponche encima.

Esa noche donde, por error, terminó sintiéndose ligeramente atraída por el mejor amigo y rival de su novio. Arrastrada por la adrenalina de lo prohibido.

Noche donde el primer beso que guardaba para Midoriya terminó en los labios equivocados. En los labios de Katsuki que cooperó sin problemas a la pequeña travesura de la cara redonda.

Tenemos a la culpable.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero y sea de su agrado~

**Siéntate conmigo**

capítulo 3 de 3 [_Platica conmigo_]

…

Su pecho saltó lleno de emoción y la culpa invadió la boca de su estómago. Katsuki, aquel que conoció como un muchacho de furia incontrolable y espíritu volátil había sufrido el pasar de los años tal como ella. Lo observó cubriéndose la boca, tal vez por temor a decir algo indebido o para ocultar los labios que le jugaron sucio en la vil travesura de una Uraraka de 17 años que había probado por primera vez el encanto de un beso con sabor a vino de mesa que ella y las chicas compraron a escondidas para introducirlo a la fiesta de graduación.

Una locura adolescente, pensó ella días después de rodear con sus manos al rubio por el cuello y darle un besito que él nunca rechazó. Sólo duró 5 segundos.

Sólo 5 puñeteros segundos.

Un fuego recorría las entrañas de la castaña, sus manos estaban calientes y la conmoción se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Uraraka se separó lentamente y un aguijón de culpa le picó el alma cuando vio los ojos rojos de Katsuki que... ¿suplicaban por más? La castaña dio un paso atrás.

Bakugo dio un paso adelante.

Entonces, Uraraka, que presumía sus 47 años vividos, reconoció por primera vez que si no se hubiese asustado de su travesura, se hubiera quedado allí con él, entrado a su habitación para besarse como en las películas americanas. Deleitados por lo prohibido, por la pasión de la noche y el fragor del vino dulce que en realidad sólo era una excusa.

Uraraka lo miró con una sonrisa tonta y le dijo que la perdonara, que realmente no lo pensó. Que no sabía porque lo hizo y que si quería matarla como él siempre amenazaba, ella aceptaría su castigo por jugar con él de esa manera. Sin embargo Bakugou sólo la vio en completo silencio, el rictus facial denotaba su completa inseguridad de no saber, por primera vez en su vida, cómo responder a una situación excepcional, a dicho beso.

Era como darle esperanza a un desahuciado que tan pronto como apareció una promesa de vida futura para segundos después desaparecer.

Su primer amor le sabía a confusión, aunque claramente él no era ni su primer ni su posible segundo amor.

Ochaco salió corriendo. Era una heroína recién licenciada, pero la vida y las hormonas juveniles eran mucho más intimidantes que los villanos mismos. Gritó un fuerte "perdón" mientras salía de los dormitorios, corriendo como loca en los pasillos con dirección al estadio donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Bakugou la vio entrar al estadio desde lo lejos con los ojos brillantes y rojizos, amenazando con llorar o explotar de ira y odio dirigido a la castaña que lo acosaba en sus sueños más húmedos y en lo más hondo del corazón. Se había enamorado de la novia de su amigo-rival y aunque había hecho todo lo posible para no acercarse a ella para caer en ese circulo vicioso de pensarla, imaginarla y quererla más, ella siempre se acercaba a él para joderle el leal camino que había escogido para él y para con sus amigos en general. Que si ella se acercaba para decirle que fuera mejor persona con Deku, que si la ayudaba a entrenar, que si cómo se sentía después de la misión, que si la ayudaba a preparar el desayuno, que si había visto a 'X' persona.

Uraraka no era malintencionada ni lo hacía buscando algo más, sólo era ella siendo esa muchachita de regordetas mejillas despistada y con muchas pelotas. Ella sólo era amable y sincera y eso lo molestaba mucho.

—¡Llegamos! —Anunció Midori con una profusa alegría saltando de un lado a otro. Tenía ese lado enérgico y burbujeante como su madre. Puso las frituras en la manta y se sentó al lado de su hermano que antes le entregó la billetera y el permiso de Bakugou. El mayor agradeció y guardó la billetera en su bolsillo, suspirando emocionalmente agotado.

Uraraka se sentó en la manta y ayudó a sacar las frituras y las cervezas. Los chicos se habían comprado una bebida que asemejaba el sabor del alcohol sólo para sentirse en "onda" como su madre y superhéroe favorito que tomaban cerveza como si se tratara de agua.

Hiiro preguntó en voz alta. —Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a mi papá? —Midori secundó con un frenético asentimiento de cabeza mientras bebía de su bebida alcohólica falsa imitando a las chicas de sus dramas coreanos.

Bakugou y Uraraka, se habían distanciado lo más posible pero se dirigieron una mirada rápida, incómoda y un poco avergonzada. Hace unos segundos hablaban de cómo Bakugou había sentido una atracción hacia la ex-esposa de su "amigo" y el cómo Uraraka tuvo su primer beso con él y no con el padre de sus hijos. Se sentía algo extraño aunque de ese pequeño y hasta patético beso no pasó a más. Bakugou tosió, aligerando la atmósfera y porque los adolescentes son todo menos tontos.

—En realidad vivíamos en el mismo vecindario, por lo tanto asistimos al mismo preescolar, escuela primaria y secundaria. —dijo como si nada. Al tener la misma edad se tuvieron que encontrar en preescolar e iniciar una amistad que duraría hasta mediados de primaria. Midoriya no tenía una particularidad y Bakugou lo humilló y acosó a raíz de ello.

Hiiro y Midori conocían el secreto de su padre y su gran responsabilidad, sabían del duro pasado de su padre con el ahora héroe que ellos mismos idolatraban. Hiiro se había abrazado así mismo, consciente de las burlas y desprecios de sus compañeros por pasar por lo mismo que su padre: No tener una peculiaridad.

Uraraka trató de intervenir, pero Bakugou tomó la cabeza de Hiiro y lo acarició despacio, inseguro de cómo reconfortar a un menor, pero aún así quiso tranquilizarlo, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Fuí un gran pendejo. —se sinceró con un genuino arrepentimiento. —Su padre me lo hizo ver cuando limpió el suelo conmigo en nuestra última pelea. Eramos unos niñatos, y yo era uno muy idiota.

A día de hoy, Bakugou se daba de topes con la cabeza por ser tan tonto y ridículo. Reconocía que su odio era sólo ignorancia y temor a lo "otro", pero a lo largo de su vida como estudiante, héroe y ciudadano descubrió que los que no tienen particularidad tienen algo más: Habilidades y personalidades únicas que funcionan como un engranaje en la sociedad y como héroe, aprendió a valorar cada individuo porque trabajaba y vivía para ellos y si se requiere, moriría por ellos. Salvar a los demás. Las palabras de All Might se fundieron en su corazón. Les explicó a los jovencitos que si bien él no era el mejor de los héroes y tenía defectos como todos, pero hacía lo mejor para cuidar de todos.

—Además, romper culos fue algo que siempre me gustó. —finalizó con el puño a la altura del mentón. Los dos jóvenes rieron y aprovecharon para contarle a Ground Zero sobre las hazañas que habían marcado su carrera. Eran todos unos frikis como Deku, pero se dejó bombardear por las preguntas hasta que Midori, que era un poco más a su madre de directa, le preguntó por qué nunca se casó.

Uraraka que escuchaba más relajada y reía con las constantes preguntas de sus hijos, escupió la cerveza y regañó a Midori al instante por andar metiéndose en la vida privada de Bakugou y no de éste como héroe. Midori sólo infló sus mejillas molesta con su madre, ¡dios! Era su oportunidad de saber más de su héroe favorito y su madre siempre entrometiéndose. —¡Mamá! —chilló la adolescente para después mirar con ojos de cachorro a Bakugou.

—Bakugou, si no quieres responder no lo hagas, estos niños son unos metiches. —se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. Se miraron por el rabillo de los ojos fugazmente.

Uraraka sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas y se alejó lo más pronto posible, pero antes de hacerlo, Bakugou la tomó del hombro y sonrió malvadamente. Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo al ver la escena.

—Nunca me casé porque las esposas y madres son unas brujas.

Midori dejó caer su quijada, no creía lo que acababa de decir, Hiiro cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de miedo total. ¡¿LE HABÍA DICHO BRUJA A SU MAMÁ?!

Lo último que vio Bakugou fue a los niños correr despavoridos.

Silencio.

Volvió la mirada hacia la castaña que tomaba de los hombros, comenzaban a temblar.

La miró, pero la mirada color chocolate ya lo esperaba.

Aquellos ojos chocolates perfilados, su rostro contraído por la ira. _Ahí estaba_, esa terrorífica mirada que le dio cuando se enfrentaban en el torneo deportivo de primer año. A pesar de que sus facciones habían cambiado por el peso de los años y el estrés de cuidar a dos hijos hizo que Bakugou sintiera miedo mezclada de admiración.

Ochaco seguía siendo esa pequeña y valiente chica de la cual se había sentido fuertemente atraído.

Él había estado con muchas mujeres, mujeres que le trajeron dichas y hermosos momentos en cada etapa de su vida hasta ahora, pero el primer amor nunca se compararía. Se sentía tan ligero y audaz como en sus primeros años de entrenamiento, como un jovenzuelo.

Sin embargo, cabe decir, que si se sentía ligero era porque Uraraka activó su peculiaridad con él y lo tomó del brazo; y usando una llave de judo lo derribó al suelo. Su espalda golpeó duro el suelo. Uraraka lo trenzó con sus piernas del torso a los pies, sus manos lo sujetaron de los brazos. En el último momento ella amenazó con darle un fuerte cabezazo, pero se detuvo.

—¿Entonces las mujeres casadas y las madres son brujas, eh? —dijo con desprecio.

—Sí, por supuesto. —retó con una socarrona sonrisa de lado. —Pero no me malinterpretes, cara redonda. Me encantan las brujas. Me gustan las mujeres malas y juguetonas, aquellas que saben patearle el culo a los chulitos como yo y que además les dan falsas esperanzas y los hechizan a pesar de los años.

Uraraka soltó el agarre, pudo ver a sus hijos correr ahora con dirección a ellos, gritando que lo dejara; no obstante, estaba atenta a lo que decía casi entre dientes el rubio que la miraba con los ojos perdiendo intensidad.

—Cara redonda. —Uraraka lo vio cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de su brazo. —Nunca lo olvidaré.

Su voz, ronca y profunda se convirtió en un hilo de voz. Katsuki no era bueno lidiando con el alcohol y menos con las emociones que arrastraba desde la academia. Aun la quería, aún sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella y que jamás se atrevería a decir que la amaba.

Ciertamente, la observaba con recelo desde su asiento en clases, cuando ella y nadie más lo notaba. Sólo fueron unas cuantas veces cuando ella lo atrapó mirándola. Ella sólo sonrió y hacía un ademán de que si sucedía algo. Él sólo desviaba la mirada y fingía volver su atención a la clase.

Todos e incluso él sabían que Uraraka quería a Deku.

Verla sonrojarse por el usuario del One For All tenía un efecto que Bakugou desconocía: La envidia. Nunca sintió envidia de nadie porque él lo tenía todo: buenos padres (a pesar que su madre era una vieja gritona), buena casa, nunca faltó el dinero, los mejores lugares académicos, una destreza física y mental sorprendentes para un muchacho de 17 años, una increíble particularidad, confianza y una voluntad de hierro que lo llevarían a donde está hoy plantadocon fama y admiración de muchos. Lo tenía todo, y lo que no tuvo supo anteponerse a ello, de hecho, nunca sintió envidia de que fue Deku fue el elegido por el héroe que más admiró en su juventud. Le molestaba que no lo eligiera, se sentía menospreciado, sin embargo jamás deseo el poder que Deku heredó. Él era Bakugou, y su nombre sobresaldrá por méritos propios… y así fue. Pero, sí, pero…

Sólo envidió una cosa.

Una persona.

Pero él… no era Deku. No tenía oportunidad aunque lo intentase.

**...**

Los niños estaban ya en la cama, soñando y descansando después de tanta emoción y pretensión de seguir el ritmo de los dos adultos que bebían de la cerveza como si de su cordura dependiera de los niveles de alcohol soportados.

Bakugou había aceptado que el pequeño picnic de celebración por la victoria de Hiiro se transformara en una pequeña cena para conmemorar el inicio de una nueva época para el hijo de Uraraka y Deku, para conocer más a la familia Midoriya aunque la madre ya no tenía el apellido. Bakugou se metió en su cocina y preparó un manjar con las sobras que había en el frigo, además de maravillar a la familia que se había acostumbrado a la sencilla comida de Uraraka que también se comía con poco entusiasmo.

Lo vieron usar sus lentes de lectura que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, además de usar guantes para lavar los trastes.

Uraraka se burló por lo bajo, Bakugou era demasiado doméstico aunque tenía la apariencia de un motero descontrolado de la mediana edad.

Abrieron la botella de vino que Uraraka guardaba religiosamente en su alacena para beber de ella cada fin de mes mientras hacía los cálculos de la hipoteca, colegiaturas, cursos, despensas, recibos de luz, agua y otros servicios.

Se sirvieron en las dos copas mientras reían al recordar las locuras de sus años en la academia. Bakugou era alguien pasivo en las charlas y se dedicaba a escuchar y hacer preguntas y anotaciones puntuales, Uraraka hablaba y hablaba, imitando a quienes mencionaba, sobreactuando enardecida por el calor del vino, pero a pesar de ello notó que la risa de Bakugou era un poco inusual. Bakugou reía y reía feamente, todos sus dientes salían a la vista así como sus encías, estirando su rostro. Uraraka sólo se reía más fuerte al verlo reír, no recordaba haberlo visto reír así en la academia y le gustó esa risa grave y pausada de Bakugou, era sincera y se sentía bien verlo feliz.

Uraraka le confesó que después de su divorcio fue a un café con hosters en Ikebukuro porque estaba desesperada por amor, Bakugou sólo rió más fea y fuertemente, burlándose de ella hasta el punto de tirarse el vino encima. Ochako que estaba un poco ebria y un poco desinhibida se acercó a él con un pañuelo para limpiar la mancha de su camisa anaranjada, a repegandose un poco al pecho de Bakugou que si bien lo tomó por sorpresa, ya no se sentía ansioso por la situación como lo habría hecho hace 30 años atrás.

No, ahora sólo le preocupaba que esa mano que él colocó en la cadera de ella le molestara, pero Uraraka sólo esgrimió una sonrisa con una ceja levantada.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes.

Después de ser unos adultos de casi 50 años, el tener tan cerca el cuerpo de una mujer o un hombre no era una novedad, sin embargo tener a Uraraka tan cerca era tal vez lo que menos esperaba de este picnic, pero no tenía ninguna queja. Ver a la dueña de esas grandes y redondas mejillas atenderlo era un pequeño placer que saboreó hasta que Uraraka, con una gran sonrisa le decía que se preparara para otra copa.

Sin vino para beber, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para platicar y observarse mutuamente.

Uraraka era una mujer hermosa en su propia extensión de la palabra porque no era delgada ni mucho menos alta, era una mujer robusta de anchas caderas y grandes muslos así como unos brazos notablemente fuertes. Bakugou adivinó que la castaña hacía ejercicio antes del trabajo, que dormir más allá de las 12 am. es impensable. Miró más arriba, el busto había crecido también y no es gratuito, el amamantar a dos hijos sólo aumentó el volumen de los pechos redondos y suaves de Uraraka que presumía orgullosa con un escote v largo. Sudó un poco.

¿En qué momento se había quitado el ligero suéter que tenía puesto en el estadio?

Miró a su rostro que estaba sonrojado por el licor, era redondo y aunque las marcas de la edad habían endurecido un poco más su rostro, aún tenía esa adorable mirada. Una mujer amable, redonda y con muchas agallas que nunca se avergonzó de su vida y de sus decisiones. Bakugou sonrió con tristeza, uno al final se da cuenta del valor de una persona cuando ya es tarde hasta para lamentarse de no haber luchado por esa persona.

El tiempo nunca se detiene, no espera a nadie y no perdona.

Ochako quien lo seguía con la mirada notó esa breve expresión de tristeza que se dibujó en el tosco rostro de Bakugou. Ya no era un hombre del cual podía llamársele atractivo o lindo, ya era un hombre embarnecido por la edad, con el rostro más ancho y lleno de vellos por todos lados, Uraraka le sorprendía su elección con la barba ya que en la academia tendía a ser el más preocupado por la higiene personal así que ella siempre pensó que tendría ese mentón descubierto y bien rasurado, pero no era así. Ahora Katsuki se parecía más a su padre, el vello facial, la mirada cansada por el trabajo sin descanso con los párpados marcados.

Pero esos iris rojizos seguían ahí, fulgurantes y altivos.

Ochako sólo miró a sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Incluso miró a sus orejas, allí estaban esas prótesis auditivas, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? El trabajo de héroe explosivo terminaría matando a Bakugou en algún punto y Ochaco en tan sólo pensarlo quiso decir algo al respecto pero mejor calló.

El sólo ver las heridas de Bakugou le hicieron recordar las otras miles heridas de Izuku, todas esas noches en las que el teléfono la despertaban para darle la noticia de que su esposo estaba debatiéndose la vida en una camilla rumbo al hospital. Esas heridas que Bakugou presumía como marcas de guerra le recordaron las suyas, heridas que la marcaron como heroína tiempo atrás y que le revelaron que su destino no era ser heroína, no cuando pensaba en sus hijos sin una madre o sin un padre. Cuando vestía su traje de héroe pensaba siempre si llegaría a la noche a acostar en la cama a sus hijos y supervisar que comieran bien antes de ir a dormir.

Muchas heroínas renuncian a su licencia cuando son madres y ella se convirtió en una de ellas. No tiene ningún arrepentimiento sobre su breve vida de heroína, su único arrepentimiento esque ella no pudo decirle a Deku que renunciara a su sueño de ser héroe, de seguir protegiendo a todos incluso a sus hijos de los villanos. Sin embargo, Uraraka era una mujer realista, existen más peligros allá afuera que villanos, organizaciones criminales y delincuentes.

Al nacer Midori, Uraraka sintió el verdadero terror cuando un hombre desconocido la siguió por todo el vecindario, ella cargaba a su tierna bebita en sus brazos y aunque ella pudiera batirse a muerte con ese hombre, ¿qué sería de su hija mientras eso sucedía? ¿Aquel hombre la quería a ella o a su bebé? El pensar que si ella sólo hubiera sido una mujer normal no pudiese contener el ataque, y que le arrebataran a su bebé porque justamente ese día un ciudadano ya no podía contener su enfermiza atracción a los menores y la manera más fácil es sustraer a un menor de los brazos de su madre.

Uraraka se volvió una madre sobreprotectora y un poco paranoica después de ese incidente que no pasó a mayores. Pero una cosa le quedó claro a Ochaco: si alguien se le ocurría tocar indebidamente a sus hijos ella misma prendería fuego a toda la ciudad para encontrar a ese desgraciado.

Sonrió un poco, ella mataría a cualquiera que pensara en hacer daño a sus dos hermosos hijos.

—¿Piensas en tus hijos? —preguntó Katsuki, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con suma atención las facciones de sorpresa que cambiaron a una cariñosa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Uraraka volviendo su mirada a los ojos rojizos del rubio canoso.

—Simplemente pusiste esa mirada que todas las madres ponen al pensar en sus hijos. —respondió Bakugou con un poco de obviedad. —Mi madre siempre las hacía cuando no llegaba a casa después de mi primer año como héroe profesional, aunque ella trataba de ocultarlas con una sonrisa y un insulto. —miró al techo. —Esa vieja bruja…

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —no es que la conociera personalmente pero en la academia la vio más de dos veces y siempre le pareció una mujer agradable que sudaba mucho carácter.

—Ella falleció hace dos años. Cáncer de útero, aunque era una mujer fuerte no resistió la quimioterapia. —respondió con naturalidad, no es que no le doliera pero ya había pasado por el dolor de la pérdida y ahora sólo podía recordarla con un poco de cariño y nostalgia. ¿Quién iba a decir que extrañaría a esa mujer tan molesta?

—Lo lamento... pero, supongo que a estas alturas, lo único novedoso que nos puede pasar es morir o que alguien cercano muera. —sonrió agriamente, no quería pensar en la muerte, no después de beber vino. Quería reír y no deprimirse.

—Supongo. —dijo como una exhalación pesada, abatido repentinamente y con los ojos en la mesa, había un pensamiento que siempre le traía ruido y generalmente lo abandonaba porque siempre que se le presentaba era común sentir un poco de miedo. Incluso él, un héroe famoso y valiente, no dejaba de preocuparse por algo tan mundano. Miró a Ochaco que se había levantado de su asiento para pararse detrás de él y poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Ya no guardes tus inquietudes sólo para ti. Somos adultos y debemos resistirlo todo. —dijo en el extraño abrazo.

—Me pregunto… —se calló cuando sintió los brazos de Ochaco separarse y colocarse a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión amable pero poco condescendiente. —… ¿Por qué un héroe es quien siempre termina solo?

Sí, nunca se casó y no porque no quiso. Sí, no tuvo hijos y no porque no quisiera ser padre o engendrar y perpetuar su linaje; sí, nunca tuvo una relación más allá del tercer año pero no porque no supiera llevar una vida sentimental separada a la de su trabajo. Pero, siempre pensó: ¿quiero a una mujer que se preocupe por mí cada vez que vaya al trabajo a luchar contra villanos? ¿Quiero que mis hijos crezcan con resentimientos porque no estuve para ellos en esos momentos que más querían su compañía y consejos?

Bakugou sólo no quería tener los mismo problemas que Kirishima y Ashido tenían con su hijo mayor, no quería repetir el error de Sero, que había terminado como un ocupado padre soltero que se partía el alma por sus dos hijas que lo detestaban porque su madre las abandonó. Tampoco le interesaba tener novias por montón como Denki, siempre le conocía una nueva novia en cada reunión y viendo esa expresión de soledad en el rostro de su amigo y por supuesto no quería algo similar a lo que le pasó a la familia Todoroki así como el triste final de Endeavor, un buen héroe pero un terrible padre.

Katsuki se vanagloriaba por ser inteligente y decidido en no formar una familia, pero a sus 48 años, la idea de morir como un perro sobre el asfalto en un ataque que no podría detener, siempre lo dejaba mudo, ¿quién realmente lloraría por él cuando muera? ¿Quién lamentaría que ya no regrese a casa? ¿A quién realmente tiene como para no querer morir? Si muere defendiendo la ciudad o la sociedad, morirá como un héroe, pero él ya no era un crío que le gustaba jugar a ser un héroe, ES es un héroe no obstante no sólo era un héroe, Ground Zero. También era un hombre con un nombre y una historia detrás.

Ser sólo un héroe con máscara le aterraba… sumando que siempre fue alguien ansioso y temperamental, el golpe de la andropausia tampoco le ayudaba.

—Bakugou, los héroes no están solos y menos tú. —tomó su mano con una gran sonrisa. —Sabes que tienes el amor y admiración de mis hijos y por ello, el amor y admiración mía. —llevó la mano del rubio a su pecho. Bakugou sólo abrió los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado al pensar en los dos adolescentes que dormían un piso arriba.

—Lo siento señora cara redonda, tocar pechos ya no tiene efecto en mi. —dijo él con petulancia pero sin quitar la mano.

—¿O sea antes sí, Bakugou-san? —esgrimió una media sonrisa.

—Sí, y hace 30 años atrás hubiese hecho todo lo que me pidieras sólo por dejarme tocarte una teta. —dijo un poco más tranquilo, Ochaco siempre lo hacía tranquilizarse. Ella siempre fue tan natural con él, tanto que él sólo podía dejarse llevar por su dulce voz, siguiendo cualquier de sus charlas. Además, estaban festejando la victoria de Hiiro, no platicas depresivas de señores de mediana edad, no obstante el rubio dió un gran brinco al sentir la piel caliente del pecho de Uraraka. Miró a la castaña que sonreía triunfante y retadora, había retirado un poco su camiseta para que tocara la piel donde empezaba su seno.

—Uhm. Parece que aún no eres lo suficientemente viejo para no asustarte al tocar la piel de una mujer.

—Sólo no lo esperaba. —se puso de pie sin dejar de tocar. —Ochaco.

Uraraka ahora fue la que dio un pequeño respingo, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre y menos con esa expresión tan apacible en su rostro.

Se sentía como si volvieran al pasado, hace treinta años atrás, en la puerta de la habitación de Bakugou.

Pero ahora ella tiene dos hijos, está divorciada y sin ser tocada por un hombre desde hace 7 años. Y él, bueno, era un hombre de casi 50 años soltero y con dos pugs esperando por su regreso a casa, casualmente un héroe.

Ya no eran adolescentes que se estremecen por el contacto físico del sexo opuesto y aunque nunca fueron los mejores amigos, Uraraka lo admiraba desde la academia y Bakugou se había enamorado de ella.

Un amor que nunca fue correspondido, ya sea porque ella amaba a otro, ya sea porque él nunca intentó más allá de dedicarle unas cuantas miradas furtivas desde el asiento en el salón.

Pero, por mucho que el tiempo pase y no perdone, el tiempo aún no acaba.

Ochaco abrió los brazos, Katsuki la atrapó contra su pecho. Ochaco rodeó su amplia espalda y hundió la nariz en el musculoso pecho de Bakugou que olía a una dulce colonia. Cerró los ojos, abrazada por el calor del cuerpo del rubio que la estrechaba con sus grandes manos desde la cintura y el hombro, hundiendo la frente en la coronilla, los cortos cabellos castaños le picaban suavemente la nariz sin importar que los lentes se le caían del puente. Ambos apretaron dulcemente, cómodos con la cercanía y el calor.

Bakugou suspiró, aliviado y encantado, ¿así se sentía abrazarla? Ojala lo hubiese hecho 30 años atrás, así jamás la hubiera dejado ir o hubiera ido tras ella.

Abrazar a la mujer que más quiso en su adolescencia y a la que nunca pudo olvidar a pesar de que lo intentó, se sentía tan bien.

_Ah… _esa inseguridad y preocupación de la soledad se disipó al menos por unos segundos.

Uraraka lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos, dejando caer más su peso sobre ella que lo tomó con más fuerza, nunca supo porqué sólo con Bakugou se podía sentir inspirada, valiente y segura, él nunca la aterrorizó, siempre encontró evidente que él era alguien sensible, muy sensible. De haber sabido que abrazarlo la haría llorar se habría quitado el delineador, pero ya era muy tarde, la mancha en la camisa anaranjada de Katsuki se quitaría difícilmente. También, de haber sabido que abrazarlo la haría pensar en su matrimonio hubiese regresado el tiempo hace 30 años atrás y en vez de correr lejos asustada por lo que sintió e hizo, se hubiera quedado allí, para platicar con él y pedirle perdón, seguro ese fuerte impulso de querer besarlo se traducía en algo que ella nunca afrontó porque era algo recurrente en ella y que sucedía siempre que lo volvía a ver…

Justamente sentía otra vez ese impulso. ¿Era admiración?

El reloj dio la 1 AM.

Ambos se separaron un poco avergonzados, un poco contentos.

—Cara redonda, ¿no hay problema si nos volvemos a ver en esa cafetería para platicar? —dijo él con voz serena.

—¿Problemas? Katsuki-san, me encantaría. —respondió Uraraka con una gran y fea sonrisa, el rímel caído le daba un aspecto un poco espeluznante. Bakugou sólo la imitó y Uraraka sintió su pecho oprimirse, esa sonrisa otra vez. —¿Qué día descansas del trabajo, Katsuki? Porque yo descanso todos los fines de semana.

—Puedo ajustar mi agenda los sábados.

—¡Bien! Los sábados los niños aún van a clases, así que tengo casi todo el día libre, podemos ir a un café que me gusta mucho, ahí venden un delicioso coffee matcha que deberías probar.

—Probaré lo que me recomiendes, por esas mejillas redondas puedo ver que te alimentes con lo mejor. —y comenzó a reír, dándole la espalda a la castaña que empezaba a golpearlo por llamarla tragona aunque nunca dijo eso.

Ochaco preparó algo de café y ambos platicaron sólo un ratito más, nunca rompieron el contacto visual.

**...**

Cuando Bakugou regresó a su casa, dejó caer el casco al suelo y cargó a sus dos perros pugs para depositarlos en la cama para que descansaran. Luego se quitó los calcetines y el pantalón, y fue frente al espejo donde vio aquella mancha en su camisa. Suspiró dichoso.

Quedándose en calzoncillos, tomó la camisa y la acercó a su rostro, tomando un hondo respiro para así volver a rememorar el aroma de Ochaco mientras sus dos pugs lo miraban curiosos.

Después de todo, sí que era un viejo pervertido.

* * *

Al final, los dos tendrán citas y cositas de señores, me he percatado que una relación romántica de personas adultas es muy diferente a la de los jóvenes, y tienden a disfrutar más de la compañía del otro platicando y eso se aprecia. No todo puede ser smut aunque nos encante (estuve tentada pero creo hubiera estado salido de tono), pero supongo que me escribiré un epílogo algo cachondo como muestra de arrepentimiento por actualizar medio año después jejeje

¡Porque Sra. Ochaco cuerpo-de-uva es mi perdición! No me puedo imaginar a una ochaco delgada de mayor, perdón, a Katsuki y a mi nos gustan las mujeres redonditas y con mucha carne para tener qué agarrar, ¡sí señor!

Bueno, me disculpo por tardarme en escribir este cap. Realmente las cosas han ido un poco mal pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir porque ya lo necesitaba. Aún así, no tengo excusa y sólo me queda decir que GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS BELLOS COMENTARIOS! Cualquier duda, observación, crítica y opinión son agradecidas!

Gracias por su comprensión y hasta luego~


End file.
